


Dredd's Back Alley

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Dredd (2012), Karl Urban - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Dredd has needs and a dirty secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dredd's Back Alley

The man knelt behind Dredd’s Law Master. The alley was hidden from the street but that wasn’t why he chose it. It was dirty and dark, just perfect for what he had in mind.

“I don’t think you heard me creep, swallow my fucking cock or you’re spending the night in the cubes.”

“Y-yes Sir, Judge Dredd.” The man licked out at the head of Dredd’s cock.

“What part of ‘swallow my cock’ did you misunderstand?” His voice was like broken glass, edgy and rough.

The man forced as much of Dredd’s cock into his mouth as he could fit and started to gag. That was when Dredd’s cock got that much harder. He fisted his gloved hands into the man’s hair and fucked his mouth furiously, grunting out his satisfaction every time he felt the man gag around his cock.

“Fucking take it creep, you fucking take all I give you.”  Dredd dug his feet into the hard ground and increased the power of his thrusts. His head was thrown back reveling in the feeling of the hot, dirty mouth engulfing his cock. He needed this, needed to find a dark spot to indulge his darkest desire. He fucked that man’s face for all he was worth and he could feel the come start to rise from his balls.

“Swallow every drop.” He grunted, “Swallow every fucking drop, understand?” Dredd didn’t care if the creep understood or not, he wasn’t going to have a choice in the matter. He gripped the man’s head harder and moaned low as his cock started to spurt deep down the man’s throat. He continued to thrust into the man’s mouth long after he was milked dry. He needed to feel that velvet heat surrounding his cock for a little while longer. It would be so long before he dared do this again.

Dredd pulled himself from the man’s mouth and stuffed his now limp cock back into his pants. He threw a credit chip in the man’s direction. “Next month?” He ground out, already knowing that was too far away. The man nodded once.

Dredd mounted his Law Master and resumed patrolling Mega City One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Dredd. I was looking to get his tone and language right. 
> 
> Yeah, I know, Joe Dredd is not a lawbreaker, but I wondered if Dredd himself needs some kind of excitement that following the rules just can't provide?
> 
> Also, I need to thank Elee for encouraging me to post this where the Dredd/Karl Urban fans can see it. 
> 
> I mostly post McKirk, Jorian and Urbine fic, so this is a new one for me! Let me know if you want more and if so, who do YOU ship Joe with? I am a fan of the Karl Urban movie as well as the comics!


End file.
